Raine Vinyaya
Raine Vinyaya (V-in-y-on-ah) was a wing commander with the Lower Elements Police and a member of the Fairy Council who blazed the trail for all females wanting to be involved with the LEP during her five-hundred-year career, doing everything from leading a LEPretrievel team to the dark side of the moon, to heading the up the liberal vote on the fairy Council. She was an active member of the Council and secretly led an organisation known as Section 8, which is an elite branch of the LEP that mainly deals with keeping demon existence under wraps while also handling important missions. History For a time, Vinyáya worked at the LEP Academy as a flight instructor and tutored Holly Short, and stated on her final assessment that "Cadet Short could fly a shuttle pod through the gap in your teeth," which was referring to Holly's first try-out in a pod when she'd lost control and landed the craft two metres from Vinyáya's nose. Vinyáya also gave her a good tip on how to escape as a hostage when bound by rubbing her wrists against the rough edges and siphoning off magic to melt or burn what was restraining her. Vinyáya also served as a member of the Council, and during her time became an active supporter of Julius Root, who thought she had a thing for him, and possibly helped grant Commander Root the ton of gold he needed during the Artemis Fowl Affair. She was also present during the Rebellion from Book 2. When almost all LEP weapons had been disabled and the Council was hiding behind a wall of troops in Police Plaza. Vinyáya was out with the officers wielding an electric rifle until Foaly managed to bring the DNA Canons online and stun half of the goblins. After Opal Koboi had unknowingly escaped from the J. Argon Clinic and framed Holly for Commander Root's murder, Ark Sool was voted his replacement, though Vinyáya would certainly not have voted for him. Shortly after this, Foaly presented evidence that Koboi was behind the whole thing, and Vinyáya was eager to hear him out. After Foaly checked Holly's vitals from her new suit as she was believed to be dead, and actually kissed Vinyáya on the cheek before she asked where her former student was. It is also likely that Vinyáya attended Julius Root's recycling ceremony with the rest of the Council. Vinyáya's work at Section 8 then revealed a possible threat to The People. Foaly had since joined their organization, and was keeping tabs on all possible demon materialization sites. One site, however, was whited out, and further investigation led them to believe this was caused by Artemis Fowl II. In response to this, Vinyáya cornered Holly Short (who had since quit from LEPrecon) and her partner Mulch with some agents while they were in the middle of capturing a fellon. Vinyáya told them she needed Holly's assistance, and gave her a slight teaser by telling her Fowl was involved and then escorted her back to Section Eight HQ in her stretch armoured vehicle, humoring Mulch and his tall tales along the way. Upon arrival, she took Holly to see Foaly and he explained that Artemis had somehow managed to predict exactly where a demon would appear, and even managed to travel 100 years into the past with and return. During this, Vinyáya lost her temper with Mulch, threatening to put him in a holding cell for a few days. Finally, Holly agreed to come on board on a trial run. Later, during Holly's mission, Ark Sool confronted Vinyáya through his own source in Section Eight and she was forced to reveal all the details to him, and couldn't supply Holly with back-up when she needed it because Sool insisted on putting up red tape. After the crisis was passed three years later, the Demon Warlock N°1 was requested by Artemis Fowl to help cure his ill mother, and N°1 demanded to go up to the surface. But Vinyáya would only allow it as long as someone was there to hold his hand. The captain escorting N°1 did not appreciate this. Vinyáya later traveled to Iceland to attend a meeting with Artemis Fowl II, Holly Short and Foaly to discuss the crisis of the polar ice caps melting, something Vinyáya was secretly excited about. Though many arguments and light-hearted threats were exchanged during the meeting, it seemed Artemis had come up with a reasonable solution of deflecting the sun's rays using nano-wafers disguised as snow flakes. Fowl had set up a demonstration of the machine he'd be using called the Ice Cube, when he detected a ship homing in on their location. It became apparent then that Fowl was becoming unstable, thinking they were responsible for the ship and that it was sent there to kill him so they could steal his invention, and Vinyáya ordered Holly to "put a leash" on him. Personality Vinyáya was a business-like woman who was fond of fairies like Holly Short and Julius Root who trust instinct and experience, and are not above shattering a few rules just as long as the job gets done. She also had a short temper, or possibly not, as she cracked under the annoying nature of Mulch when no one else had, but the only other people there had had experience with Mulch before. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Fairies Category:Elves Category:Female Category:LEP Officers